Los Espiritus de Céfiro
by Gezely
Summary: Las Guerreras Mágicas regresarán a Céfiro para resolver los asuntos pendientes que dejaron desde su último regreso. Sucesos después de la batalla contra la Esfinge y antes del cumpleaños de Dafne.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenece, son propiedad de Clamp.

* * *

No había nadie en aquel lugar, se encontraba sola en medio de la oscuridad. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Se preguntaba a sí misma. Cuando iba a dar un paso hacia delante, escucho una voz.

—Guerrera mágica, niña del mundo místico —dijo una misteriosa voz— Creen haberse librado de nosotras. Ustedes, odiosas guerreras, en realidad están muertas.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Dónde estoy? —Pregunto muy nerviosa y con los ojos desorbitados ante tal afirmación.

—Son muchas preguntas a la vez… ¿no lo crees? —Apareciendo frente a ella una luz azul, tomando poco a poco forma—. Esto es Céfiro.

—Eso no puede, Céfiro se encuentra estable. Nosotras nos encargamos de eso —la guerrera se acercaba lentamente hacia la luz— ¿Quién eres?

—Veo que no lo recuerdas ¿No es así Marina?

—Nunca te he visto en mi vida.

—Gracias a esos sentimientos ocultos, me hago cada vez más y más fuerte —Tomando la figura de una mujer muy parecida a Marina—. Nosotras seguimos vivas, en ustedes, guerrera mágica.

—¿Nosotras? ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó mientras observaba sorprendida como aquella mujer se parecía tanto a ella, sus cabellos eran azules igual que sus ojos y después susurro—. No recuerdo haber tenido una hermana… al menos que mis padres no me lo hayan dicho.

—Por el momento te diré, que nosotras revivimos gracias a ustedes —la mujer tomo del cuello a Marina y la acerco a su rostro—, resurgiré por ti, y mis compañeras también lo harán. La energía de tus amigas alimentará sus poderes.

—¿Quién eres? —exclamo Marina lo más que pudo, esa mujer la estaba asfixiando y sintió como su cuerpo era elevado por los aires.

—Yo soy la guerrera de agua…

Despertó bruscamente, estaba agitada y transpiraba mucho. Observo a su alrededor, la luz del amanecer iluminaba su habitación entonces suspiro y dijo: —Sólo fue un sueño.

Se levantó de la cama para después dirigirse al espejo de su tocador y entonces…

—Marina…—su reflejo le hablo haciendo una mueca malévola en sus labios logrando que la peliazul cayera del banquillo por la impresión.

Al momento de levantarse, sintió que sus piernas le flaqueaban, tenía que reponerse y nuevamente se acercó al espejo —¿Acaso fue mi imaginación?

Marina se había ganado un gran susto, algo raro estaba pasando desde el día que regresaron a la Tierra. Observo su reloj y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo. Sus amigas la estaban esperando. Había pasado un mes desde su llegada. En otra parte de la ciudad Lucy y Anaïs vivían juntas en un departamento. Anaïs se estaba alistando mientras Lucy se observaba en el espejo. Sus hermanos aun no lo sabían. Su cuerpo aun no manifestaba signos de embarazo a pesar de tener cuatro meses de gestación pero muy pronto se notaría. No podía seguir viviendo con sus hermanos, desde su llegada había ocurrido ciertos acontecimientos raros. En eso comenzó a recordar.

—_¡Lucy, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?_ —_Grito Cameo al ver a su hermana llegar_—. _ Nos tenías hechos unos locos por ti._

—_No dijiste que era una reunión de amigas_ —_apareciendo Maciel y acercándose a su hermana sacudiéndola_—._ Llamamos a todos lados, a la policía, a los bomberos,…_

—_¿Qué sucedió Lucy?_ —_A__pareciendo Saturno con aspecto muy serio, preocupado hasta enojado_—. _Estoy esperando una explicación._

—_Yo…_—_decirles la verdad no podía, mentirles ¿Qué inventaría? Entonces en sus adentros rogo solo una cosa_—. _Ojala olvidarán todo mi desaparición y actuarán como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Entonces el sol se hizo más intenso y sus tres hermanos se taparon los ojos ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ese extraño acontecimiento duro por unos instantes, sus hermanos dejaron de cubrirse._

—_¿Qué rayos fue eso?_ —_pregunto Maciel._

—_Ni idea… ¿en que estábamos?_ —_Continuo Cameo colocándose unos dedos en el mentón entonces observo a la pelirroja_—. _Lucy ¿Qué haces afuera?_

—_¡Ah!_ —_La pelirroja se extrañó por el cambio de actitud de su hermano_—. _P__ero…_

—_¿O acaso estás esperando a alguien?_ —_Pregunto Maciel cruzando los brazos_—, _recuerda que cualquier pretendiente, tendrá que pasar _primero_…_

—_Por inspección de sus tres hermanos._ —_termino Cameo_

—_¡Sí!_ —_dijeron en coro ambos hermanos._

—_Que…_—_Lucy susurro bajándole una gotita por la cabeza y al sentir la mano de su hermano mayor.- Saturno…_

—_Lucy, entra que se enfría la comida_ —_Saturno observo a su hermana_—. _Estás__ un poco pálida, mejor pasa._

_En eso los cuatros pasaron al doyo, en el transcurso de los días, los jardines se llenaban de flores. Algo raro pasaba, su jardín nunca tenia flores, siempre era pasto. Aunque el pasto tenía un brillo distinto._

—_No recuerdo haberlo regado… _—_Maciel se rasco la cabeza_—, _bueno, será la madre naturaleza._

La pelirroja comenzó a deducir que esto era obra del hijo que ella esperaba, el espíritu blanco. Tomo la decisión de marcharse y alquilar un departamento con Anaïs, solo les dijo a sus hermanos que era hora de independizarse, Maciel y Cameo no lo tomaron muy bien pero gracias al consentimiento de Saturno no hubo problema. Todavía no era el momento de decirles la verdad. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el golpear de la puerta.

—¡Lucy, apúrate! ¡Marina se molestara si llegamos tarde! —llamo la rubia.

En ese instante la pelirroja termino de arreglarse pero antes de salir del baño se preguntaba así misma constantemente: _"__¿Qué le diré a Latís?"_

Ambas tomaron un taxi, sumergida cada una en sus pensamientos. Anaïs aun no entendía ¿Por qué no le dijeron nada? Recordando su llegada a casa.

—_Es hora de enfrentar la verdad _—_se dijo a sí misma y tomando el valor suficiente, pero en ese instante vio a una figura correr hacia ella_ —, _Kuu…_

—_¡Anais!_ —_Kuu se detuvo al llegar hasta su hermana y tomando un suspiro_— _¿Cómo te fue en tu examen?_

—_¿Qué?_ —_Resbalándole una gota y nublando sus lentes mientras observaba fijamente a su hermana_— _¿Qué examen?_

—_¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no saliste a rendir un examen? _—_Kuu se acercó pícaramente a su hermana_—. _Entonces fuiste a ver a tu novio ¿verdad?_

—_¡Ah! _ —_Sonrojándose ante el comentario_—. _Este… yo…_

—_Anaïs, no deberías mentir _—_Kuu movió su dedo en forma negativa_—, _a__ la próxima dile a mamá la verdad._

Anaïs aun no salía de su sorpresa, ¿Acaso no recordaban nada? Ella se había ido tres meses, su examen había sido hace tres meses ¿de dónde sacaba Kuu esa idea? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el chofer les pidió la paga. Ambas amigas bajaron del carro, grande fue su sorpresa, Marina aun no llegaba.

—¿Te parece si pedimos algo mientras esperamos? —pregunto la rubia.

—Está bien, de todas formas, Marina no tardará en llegar —respondió la pelirroja y cuando iban hacer su pedido—. Hola, Marina, parece que esta vez llegamos primero.

—Lo siento, algo me retuvo en casa —respondió Marina

—¿Cómo lo tomaron tus padres? —preguntó la rubia.

—Fue extraño…—comenzando a contar lo sucedido.

_Marina llegaba a su casa, tomo sus llaves para abrir la puerta. Al ingresar a su casa, observo que todo estaba muy oscuro, así que prendió la luz, entonces lo escucho…_

—_¡Sorpresa!_ —_exclamaron varias personas. Marina quedo muy sorprendida._

—_Hija, bienvenida _—_dijeron sus padres en coro._

—_¡Mamá, papá! _—_Marina aun no tenía palabras para poder explicar su ausencia_—Y_o…_

—_¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje querida?_ —_Pregunto la madre mientras abrazaba a su hija_—. _Espero que hayas estudiado mucho._

—_Mamá…_—_Marina no entendía que pasaba_—, _pero yo…_

—_No sabes cómo te extrañamos. _ —_dijo su padre, dándole un beso en la frente._

_Las palabras de Marina quedaron en el aire, así que decidió no mencionar nada sobre su ausencia. Aunque algo extraño susurro su oído._

—_Marina… Marina… _—_ susurro una voz_— _lo mataré._

—_¡__No!_

—_¿Qué dijiste cariño? _—_pregunto su madre._

—_¡Ah!…_ —_Marina escucho una risa que resonaba en medio de la sala._

La peliazul había quedado algo aturdida con todo esto. ¿Qué fue esa voz? Desde ese momento la vida de Marina cambiaria.

—Y eso fue lo que sucedió —terminando su relato.

—Es muy extraño que nuestras familias olvidarán nuestra ausencia —menciono la rubia colocando sus dedos en sus lentes—, no tendrá algo que ver el pequeño que esperas Lucy.

—Así parece, cuando estuve con mis hermanos, el jardín comenzó a florecer como nunca antes pero no todo me pareció bueno —respondió la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto Marina.

—He tenido sueños muy extraños sobre… Céfiro —Lucy bajo la mirada.

—Tú también Lucy —continúo Anaïs—, yo también he visto en mis sueños extrañas imágenes.

—No lo entiendo, Céfiro ya no tiene ningún pilar —Lucy levanta la mirada y mira a sus amigas—. Cuando nos fuimos, todo se veía muy normal.

—Es verdad…—respondió la peliazul—. Se supone que ahora todo se encuentra bien pero…

—Pero... —dijeron Lucy y Anaïs en coro.

—También he tenido sueños muy extraños —Marina se puso un poco nerviosa al recordar—, algo malo debe estar sucediendo ahí.

—No creo que nuestra presencia sea necesaria —Anaïs miro a Marina y continuo—, ese demonio fue destruido.

—El demonio sí, pero…—Marina se quedó callada por un instante— ¿Acaso dejamos algo inconcluso?

—Debemos averiguarlo —acotó la pelirroja.

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó Anaïs.

En ese instante, Lucy sintió una extraña energía que provenía de su vientre. Las tres jóvenes sintieron de nuevo esa candente Luz. Fueron nuevamente teletransportadas a un mundo muy conocido por ellas.

—Has cometido el peor error de tu vida guerrera mágica, no debieron regresar —susurró una voz de forma amenazante.

—¿Qué? —Marina se sintió aturdida al escucharla.

Las tres sintieron sus cuerpos flotar, no estaban en Céfiro. Se encontraban en medio de un lugar oscuro. Marina al mirar esto recordó el extraño sueño que tuvo.

—Lucy, Anaïs ¿Dónde están? —llamó la peliazul.

—Muchas gracias guerrera mágica — dijo una mujer rodeada por un aura oscura, la cual era acompañada por sombras que se encontraban detrás—. Te arrepentirás.

—Guerrera mágica, muy pronto nos conocerás —la carcajada de esas sombras no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Marina, Marina! —Llamo Anaïs a su amiga que comenzaba a despertar— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Marina mientras se reincorporaba al igual que sus amigas.

—Parece… ¿Dónde nos has traído bebé? —Preguntó Lucy mientras tocaba su vientre y observaba a su alrededor. Pilares de gran tamaño y un piso alfombrado, rojo, en la entrada del lugar.

—Acaso ¿estamos en el castillo? —Se preguntó Anaïs mientras analizaba el lugar para después responderse ella misma, colocando ambas manos en su cintura—, al menos eso parece.

—Hemos regresado —susurro Lucy.

—¿Chicas? —Dijo una voz de mujer mientras se acercaba y cuando confirmo que eran ellas se abalanzo hacia ellas, abrazándolas con mucha efusividad— ¡Chicas, que alegría!

—Caldina, me estás…—Marina hablaba con dificultad por el intenso abrazo— ahogando.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —Soltándola de inmediato para después abrazar Anaïs y Lucy— ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo pudieron regresar? Bueno eso no importa.

—¿Dónde están todos? —pregunto Marina con una enmarcada sonrisa. La idea de volverlo a ver hacia saltar su corazón.

—Bueno, como sabrán, hemos tenido conflictos por culpa de esas guerreras oscuras —Caldina se tocó el mentón y coloco uno de sus brazos en su cintura— Esas chicas nos causaron muchos problemas, por ello, los chicos paran viajando y ayudando a las personas de otros planetas.

—¿Guerreras oscuras? —preguntaron Lucy y Marina

—Sí, esas chicas malas, que hicieron de las suyas —Caldina al observar sus rostros extrañados preguntó— ¿Acaso no lo recuerdan?

—Paris me había mencionado algo —contestó Anaïs.

\- ¿Por qué nunca Dijiste Anaïs algo? -Pregunte Marina

—Pensé que era la única que no recordaba.

—Ya veo, es mejor que las lleve con Guruclef, él les pondrá al tanto de todos esos acontecimiento, bueno, en marcha —Una vez dicho esto, Caldina se enrumbó hacia la sala del trono siendo seguida por las jóvenes sin saber que una de ellas tenía el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho.

El destino le había dado otra oportunidad de redimirse, está vez no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de expresar sus emociones a la persona a la cual amaba en silencio y que no pudo olvidar en todo este tiempo, ni sus viajes, amigos y admiradores habían conseguido sacárselo del corazón.

—¿Qué le diré? ¿Qué le diré? —pensaba Marina mientras caminaba ensimismada, jugando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

En ese instante las puertas de la sala del trono se abren y cuando Marina levanta la mirada grande fue su sorpresa.

—Niñas del mundo místico —dijo el Hechicero mirando a las chicas pero fijando su mirada en la guerrera de agua.

—Guruclef, Presea —dijo la pelirroja muy alegre mientras saludaba a los presentes.

Marina quedó paralizada al ver la escena ¿Qué hacía Presea abrazando a Guruclef en el instante que ellas entraron? ¿Qué significa esto? Acaso ellos, no puede ser. La cabeza de Marina era una revolución total.

_Continuara..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenece, son propiedad de Clamp.

* * *

_Capitulo 2: Discusiones y peleas_

La noticia de la llegada de las jóvenes del mundo místico llego a los oídos del futuro Rey de Céfiro y los habitantes del castillo. La sorpresa de Paris no se hizo esperar, pero en especial de…

—Así que volvieron.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse del gran salón. Su molestia era mayor de lo que él pensaba. _"ella volvió"_ apretando fuertemente sus manos.

—Latís…—susurro Guruclef.

—Aún sigue molesto —dijo Paris mientras observaba la puerta por donde había salido el espadachín—, parece que no le agrado mucho la noticia.

—Así parece —Clef cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza—, en la forma como se fueron de Céfiro, sin despedirse, y sin decir nada a nadie…

—Él se siente así porque piensa que Lucy fue a reencontrarse con el padre de su hijo – mirando al hechicero— ¿Tú qué piensas Guruclef? ¿Dónde están ellas ahora? ¿Cuándo llegaron?

—Se encuentran descansando —respondió una voz que se acercaba—… ¿Qué sucedió Guruclef?

El hechicero no respondió, simplemente frunció el ceño al recordar lo acontecido con la guerrera de agua el día de su llegada.

—_Es un gusto volverlos a ver Guruclef _—_Anaïs se acercó al hechicero e hizo una reverencia_—. _No sabes la alegría que nos da._

—_Chicas, ¿Cómo han estado? _—_dijo Presea sorprendida al ver a las muchachas para después apartarse del hechicero, pero al intentar acercarse a las chicas._

—_Muy bien, gracias _—_respondió Marina con un tono entre molesto y sarcástico, colocando sus brazos en forma de jarra mientras elevaba una de sus cejas_—_… Veo que tú estás de las mil maravillas ¿no es así Presea?_

_Presea no respondió al momento e intentando mantener la calma para responder con inteligencia, coloco una de sus manos en su rostro e imitando el gesto facial de Marina sólo atinó a decir con una media sonrisa en sus labios_—_ Cuando vas a madurar Marina._

—_¡Disculpa!_

_Lucy y Anaïs observaban la tensión que se había formado entre ambas. Guruclef extrañado ante la actitud de la guerrera de agua, ya que ella nunca se había comportado de esa forma, fijo su mirada en ella pudiendo observar una ligera, y poco visible aura, llena de agresividad en ella pero su concentración sobre la guerrera fue interrumpida._

—_Acaso no te escuchas _—_Presea cruzo sus brazos para continuar su regaño hacia Marina_—, _deberías aprender a comportarte._

_Lucy intenta intervenir en la discusión_— _Presea, lo que pasa…_

—_Piensas darme lecciones sobre modales _— _pero es interrumpida por __Marina, quien continúa su perorata contra Presea_—_ No me hagas reír. Una mujer que para discutiendo con una bola de pelos piensa darme lecciones, que gracioso._

—_¡Marina! _—_exclamo Guruclef golpeando su bastón contra el piso, ya se había cansado de esa absurda discusión sin sentid. Observo a Marina muy disgustado._

—_Guruclef… _—_reaccionando ante las tonterías que estaba hablando, susurro entre dientes_—_ ¿Qué me pasa?_

—_Si has venido para eso, deberías marcharte _—_fue lo último que dijo la armera antes de retirarse del lugar. Ya había perdido la paciencia._

—_¡¿Qué rayos te sucede Marina? _—_Reclamo el hechicero furioso_—_ ¿Por qué trataste de esa forma a Presea?_

—_¿Qué? _—_Marina se sentía confusa, no entendía porque dijo lo que dijo, pero de cierta forma le dolía que la defendiera_—_ La defiendes…_

—_¡Claro que sí!_

—_Guruclef, cálmate por favor _—_ rogo Anaïs colocándose en medio de ellos y sin dejar de mirar con cierta pena a su amiga, la notaba avergonzaba y molesta a la vez._

—_Ya veo _—_Marina cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió sus ojos azules parecían dos témpanos de hielo_—, _ustedes se merecen, son el uno para el otro…_

—_¿Qué dices? _—_esa respuesta dejo frio al hechicero._

—_Marina… ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a su amiga._

—_No lo sé… yo, yo… lo lamento _—_Marina se tocó la cabeza y salió corriendo del lugar. _

Desde ese momento, Marina y Guruclef no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra alguna. La guerrera del agua se había encerrado en su habitación mientras que el hechicero, o bien estaba en la biblioteca o en la sala del trono. Tres días habían pasado desde ese instante.

—Marina está muy extraña —hablo Guruclef observando a la recién llegada percibí una fuerte aura en ella, pero no parecía ser la Marina que conocí— ¿Has estado con ellas Caldina?

—Sí, justamente estuve conversando con ellas pero no hablar sobre lo sucedido —Caldina cruzo sus brazos y comenzó a dar golpes leves con uno de sus pies— Están muy tristes ¿Qué paso exactamente?

—Marina le falto el respeto a Presea —respondió Paris.

—¡Qué! —fue lo único que salió de la boca de la bailarina.

En otra parte del castillo, la joven no había prendido la luz desde el momento que ingreso a la habitación que le habían designado. Se sentía confusa _¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?_ Lo peor de todo era que él tenía razón. Ella le había faltado el respeto, tanto a él como Presea.

—Debo… disculparme —Marina se levantó de la cama y puso una de sus manos en su frente— no entiendo, qué me sucedió en ese instante…

—Piensas disculparte, ¿tú? —Dijo una voz entre risas— que gracioso.

—Déjame en paz —Marina miro a su alrededor, colocándose de pie y sacando su espada—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Quiero… que me devuelvas lo que es mío —el espíritu se hizo presente frente a ella en forma de dragón.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Ceres? —Marina retrocedió unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta, tenía sus ojos desorbitantes ante aquella imagen tan familiar y desconocida a la vez.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —Exigió el dragón con un fuerte rugido antes de irse contra Marina— ¡Es mi cuerpo!

Marina sólo podía observar como esa figura la cubría con su sombra completamente, su mirada estaba petrificada ante tal situación. Un grito ensordecedor resonó en medio del castillo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Lucy despertó bruscamente - ¿Marina?

La pelirroja salió de la habitación y se acercó corriendo a la habitación de su amiga.

—Marina, Marina,… —llamo Lucy con insistencia. Al no obtener respuesta abrió la puerta— ¿Qué te sucede?

Su pregunta quedo en el aire, no había nadie en la habitación. _¿Dónde podría estar a estas horas de la noche?_

Entonces comenzó a buscarla, caminando por varios minutos sin hallarla: _¿qué había sido ese grito que sintió en su corazón?_ Algo no estaba bien, de ello estaba segura. En ese momento de incertidumbre encontró un bello jardín. Ella lo había visto antes pero en sus sueños. Recordó a la princesa, Zagato y…

—Latís… —susurro para si misma mientras se acercaba al lugar olvidándose el motivo de su recorrido por los pasillos del castillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? — Pregunto una voz varonil tras ella— deberías irte a dormir.

—¡Que! —Lucy giro su cuerpo para observar a su acompañante— Latís.

—Ve a dormir —dijo Latís sin mirarla y retirándose del lugar.

—¿Qué, qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me tratas así? — Lucy estaba nerviosa, estaba tratándola como una niña y le hablaba de una forma muy fría hasta molesta. Al no haber respuesta— ¡respóndeme!

—No tengo nada que responder —deteniendo su paso por unos momentos y manteniendo su postura de retirada— por el bien del hijo que esperas, ve a descansar.

Continuando su camino y dejando a una confusa pelirroja quien no entendía la actitud del espadachín. Él, que arriesgo su vida para salvarla de la Esfinge. Él, que hasta el último minuto le rogo su amor. Ahora la rechazaba cruelmente.

—Latís…—susurro mientras las lágrimas comenzaban aflorar en sus ojos— ¡Espera!

—Tonta – dijo una voz, deteniendo el intento de seguir al espadachín y captando la atención de la pelirroja— él ya no te quiere ¿Acaso no lo ves?.

—¿Quién eres? —Lucy observo por todos lados

—Muy pronto lo sabrás… —dijo la voz entre carcajadas— el espíritu blanco, ya no será tan blanco.

—Eso es mentira —tapándose los oídos— ¡cállate!

El castillo de Cefiro era muy bello y Anaïs no quería perderse la vista de los paisajes que eran reflejados en los ventanales. El cantar de los pájaros era una hermosa melodía. ¿A qué lugar había llegado?

—Pero si es…—Anaïs corrió hacia su encuentro, llena de felicidad — Paris.

—No te acerques más…—hablo la sombra quien ella creía conocer, lanzándole una fuerte brisa.

—¿Quién eres? —Anaïs observo por todos lados. Su mirada se detuvo en un árbol donde se encontraba la silueta.

—No es el momento de que sepas quien soy —hablo la silueta desde el árbol— guerrera mágica.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy…? —su pregunta quedo en el aire. Una fuerte corriente de aire la lanzo lejos. Levantándose— qué fue… eso. Es muy… parecida a mi magia.

—Es mi poder —respondió saltando del árbol pero sin tocar el piso. Acercándose a la rubia lentamente— deberías estar muerta pero eso se puede arreglar ¡Huracán verde!

—¡Ah! —Anaïs fue lanzada contra un árbol— no puede ser…

—El golpe final — preparando un poder— ¡Vientos huracanados!

—No puede ser…- parándose con dificultad y preparándose para recibir el último golpe que aproximaba con total violencia.

—¡No! —Anaïs despertó muy agitada— solo fue un sueño.

Mientras tanto Guruclef no concebía el sueño, había sentido una presencia extraña pero que se había desvanecido rápidamente comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la sala del trono. En ese momento sintió una presencia y las puertas se abrieron.

—Marina ¿Qué haces despierta? — preguntó el hechicero sin obtener respuesta— ¿sucede algo?

—He venido…—dijo Marina sin mirar al hechicero a los ojos y manteniendo la cabeza agachada.

—Si vienes a disculparte…

—No he venido a eso hechicero.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! —Guruclef se encontraba asombrado ante las palabras de la peliazul.

—Estoy aquí porque quiero la revancha.

—¿Revancha? ¿De qué hablas?

—Veo que no lo recuerdas —sonriendo y mostrando su mirada anublada. Su aura azul la rodeo—. Yo te haré recordar… ¡Dragón de agua!

_Continuara..._


End file.
